1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of waste compactor monitoring and servicing systems. More particularly, it pertains to a compactor service and monitoring system using an on-site monitor to relay wireless data related to compactor status to a receiver re-conveying this data via internet to an off-site computer server database which provides a work order by email for appropriate service to a service provider.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous patents dealing with waste compactor monitoring and servicing systems. Representative examples of such patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,142 issued to Brown in 1994 for a “Method and Apparatus for Determining the Fullness of a Waste Compactor.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,142 issued to Durbin in 1994 for “System for Monitoring Trash Compactors.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,312 issued to Duran in 1995 for a “Full Container Recognition System.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,186 issued to Durbin in 2002 for “Systems for Remote Management of a Network of Waste Containers.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,261 issued to Durbin in 2002 for “Systems for Remote Management of a Network of Waste Containers.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,085 issued to Durbin in 2003 for a “System and Method for Variably Adjusting the Pick-Up Level of One or More Waste Compactor Containers.”
However, there is a continuing need for innovation and improvement in this area so as to better serve the needs of the public in an effective, timely and cost effective manner.